The present invention relates generally to memory systems, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for providing real-time local and remote management of the memory system that optimizes maintenance and backup operations while reducing overhead on a data processing network and attached data processing systems.
Computers are widely used for storing, manipulating, processing, and displaying various types of data, including financial, scientific, technical and corporate data, such as names, addresses, and market and product information. Thus, modern data processing systems generally require large, expensive, fault-tolerant memory or data storage systems. This is particularly true for computers interconnected by networks such as the Internet, wide area networks (WANs), and local area networks (LANs). These computer networks already store, manipulate, process, and display unprecedented quantities of various types of data, and the quantity continues to grow at a rapid pace.
Several attempts have been made to provide a data storage system that meets these demands. One, illustrated in FIG. 1, involves a server attached storage (SAS) architecture 10. Referring to FIG. 1, the SAS architecture 10 typically includes several client computers 12 attached via a network 14 to a server 16 that manages an attached data storage system 18, such as a disk storage system. The client computers 12 access the data storage system 18 through a communications protocol such as, for example, TCP/IP protocol. SAS architectures have many advantages, including consolidated, centralized data storage for efficient file access and management, and cost-effective shared storage among several client computers 12. In addition, the SAS architecture 10 can provide high data availability and can ensure integrity through redundant components such as a redundant array of independent/inexpensive disks (RAID) in data storage system 18.
Although an improvement over prior art data storage systems in which data is duplicated and maintained separately on each computer 12, the SAS architecture 10 has serious shortcomings. The SAS architecture 10 is a defined network architecture that tightly couples the data storage system 18 to operating systems of the server 16 and client computers 12. In this approach the server 16 must perform numerous tasks concurrently including running applications, manipulating databases in the data storage system 18, file/print sharing, communications, and various overhead or housekeeping functions. Thus, as the number of client computers 12 accessing the data storage system 18 is increased, response time deteriorates rapidly. In addition, the SAS architecture 10 has limited scalability and cannot be readily upgraded without shutting down the entire network 14 and all client computers 12. Finally, such an approach provides limited backup capability since it is very difficult to backup live databases.
Another related approach is a network attached storage (NAS) architecture 20. Referring to FIG. 2, a typical NAS architecture 20 involves several client computers 22 and a dedicated file server 24 attached via a local area network (LAN 26). The NAS architecture 20 has many of the same advantages as the SAS architecture 10 including consolidated, centralized data storage for efficient file access and management, shared storage among a number of client computers 22, and separate storage from an application server (not shown). In addition, the NAS architecture 20 is independent of an operating system of the client computers 22, enabling the file server 24 to be shared by heterogeneous client computers and application servers. This approach is also scalable and accessible, enabling additional storage to be easily added without disrupting the rest of the network 26 or application servers.
A third approach is the storage area network (SAN) architecture 30. Referring to FIG. 3, a typical SAN architecture 30 involves client computers 32 connected to a number of servers 36 through a data network 34. The servers are connected through separate connections 37 to a number of storage devices 38 through a dedicated storage area network 39 and its SAN switches and routers, which typically use the Fibre Channel-Arbitrated Loop protocol. Like NAS, SAN architecture 30 offers consolidated centralized storage and storage management, and a high degree of scalability. Importantly, the SAN approach removes storage data traffic from the data network and places it on its own dedicated network, which eases traffic on the data network, thereby improving data network performance considerably.
Although both the NAS 20 and the SAN 30 architectures are an improvement over SAS architecture 10, they still suffer from significant limitations. Currently, the storage technology most commonly used in SAS 10, NAS 20, and SAN 30 architectures is the hard disk drive. Disk drives include one or more rotating physical disks having magnetic media coated on at least one, and preferably both, sides of each disk. A magnetic read/write head is suspended above each side of each disk and made to move radially across the surface of the disk as it is rotated. Data is magnetically recorded on the disk surfaces in concentric tracks.
Disk drives are capable of storing large amounts of data, usually on the order of hundreds or thousands of megabytes, at a low cost. However, disk drives are slow relative to the speed of processors and circuits in the client computers 12, 22. Thus, data retrieval is slowed by the need to repeatedly move the read/write heads over the disk and the need to rotate the disk in order to position the correct portion of the disk under the head. Moreover, hard disk drives also tend to have a limited life due to physical wear of moving parts, a low tolerance to mechanical shock, and significantly higher power requirements in order to rotate the disk and move the read/write heads. Some attempts have been made to rectify these problems including the use of cache servers to buffer data written to or read from hard disk drives, redundant or parity disks as in RAID systems, and server clusters utilizing load balancing with mirrored hard disk drives. However, none of these solutions are completely satisfactory. Cache servers only improve perceived performance for static data stored in cache memory. They do not improve performance for the 40 to 50 percent of data requests that result in cache misses. RAID configurations with their multiple disk drives are also subject to mechanical wear and tear, as well as head seek and rotational latencies or delays. Similarly, even server clusters with load balancing switches are helpful only for multiple read access; write access is not improved. Moreover, cluster management also adds to the system overhead, thereby reducing any increased performance realized.
As a result of the shortcomings of disk drives, and of advancements in semiconductor fabrication techniques made in recent years, solid-state drives (SSDS) using non-mechanical Random Access Memory (RAM) devices are being introduced to the marketplace. RAM devices have data access times on the order of less than 50 microseconds, much faster than the fastest disk drives. To maintain system compatibility, SSDs are typically configured as disk drive emulators or RAM disks. A RAM disk uses a number of RAM devices and a memory-resident program to emulate a disk drive. Like a disk drive a RAM disk typically stores data as files in directories that are accessed in a manner similar to that of a disk drive.
Prior art SSDs are also not wholly satisfactory for a number of reasons. First, unlike a physical hard disk drive, a RAM disk forgets all stored data when the computer is turned off. The requirement to maintain power to keep data alive is problematic with SSDs that are generally used as disk drive replacements in servers or other computers. Also, SSDs do not presently provide the high densities and large memory capacities that are required for many computer applications. Currently, the largest SSD capacity available is 37.8 gigabytes (GB). SSDs having a 3.5 inch form factor, preferred to make them directly interchangeable with standard hard disk drives, are limited to a mere 3.2 GB. Moreover, existing SSDs operate in a mode emulating a conventional disk controller, typically using a Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) or Advanced Technology Attachment (ATA) standard for interfacing between the SSD and a client computer. Thus, encumbered by the limitations of disk controller emulation, hard disk circuitry, and ATA or SCSI buses, existing SSDs fail to take full advantage of the capabilities of RAM devices.
Accordingly, there is a need for a data storage system with a network centered architecture that has a large data handling capacity, short access times, and maximum flexibility to accommodate various configurations and application scenarios. It is desirable that such a data storage system is scalable, fault-tolerant, and easily maintained. It is further desirable that the data storage system provide non-volatile backup storage, off-line backup storage, and remote management capabilities. The present invention provides these and other advantages over the prior art.
The present invention provides a network attached memory system based on volatile memory devices, such as Random Access Memory (RAM) devices, and a method of operating the same to store, manipulate, process, and transfer data.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a memory system that combines both volatile and non-volatile storage technologies to take advantage of the strengths of each type of memory.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such memory system for use in a data processing network or data network, the data network based on either physical wire connections or wireless connections, without the need of any significant alteration in the data network, in data processing systems attached thereto, or in the operating system and applications software of either.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a fault-tolerant memory system having real-time streaming backup of data stored in memory without adversely affecting the data network or attached data processing systems.
In one aspect, the present invention is directed to a memory matrix module for use in or with a data network. The memory matrix module includes at least one memory array having a number of memory devices arranged in a number of banks, and each memory device capable of storing data therein. The memory matrix module further includes a memory controller connected to the memory array and capable of accessing the memory devices, and a cache connected to the memory controller. One or more copies of a file or data allocation table (DAT) stored in the cache are adapted to describe files and directories of data stored in the memory devices. Preferably, each of the banks has multiple ports, and the multiple ports and the DAT in the cache are configured to enable the memory controller to access different memory devices in different banks simultaneously. Also preferably, data stored in memory devices can be processed by the memory controller using block data manipulation, wherein data stored in blocks of addresses rather than in individual addresses are manipulated, yielding additional performance improvement. More preferably, the memory matrix module is part of a memory system for use in a data network including several data processing systems based on either physical wire or wireless connections. Most preferably, the memory matrix module is configured to enable different data processing systems to read or write to the memory array simultaneously.
Generally, the memory array, memory controller and cache are included within one of a number of memory subsystems within the memory matrix module. The memory subsystem includes, in addition to the memory array, memory controller, and cache, an input and output processor or central processing unit (I/O CPU) connected to the memory controller, a read-only memory (ROM) device connected to the I/O CPU, the ROM device having stored therein an initial boot sequence to boot the memory subsystem, a RAM device connected to the I/O CPU to provide a buffer memory to the I/O CPU, and a switch connected to the I/O CPU through an internal system bus and a network interface controller (NIC). The memory subsystem is further connected through the switch and a local area network (LAN) or data bus to the data network and other memory system modules, which include other memory matrix modules (MMM), memory management modules (MGT), non-volatile storage modules (NVSM), off-line storage modules (OLSM), and uninterruptible power supplies (UPS). This data bus can be in the form of a high-speed data bus such as a high-speed backplane chassis.
Optionally, the memory matrix module can further include a secondary internal system bus connected to the primary internal system bus by a switch or bridge, additional dedicated function processors each with its own ROM and RAM devices, a wireless network module, a security processor, and one or more expansion slots connected via the internal system buses to connect alternate I/O or peripheral modules to the memory matrix module. Primary and secondary internal system buses can include, for example, a Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) bus.
As noted above, the memory matrix module of the present invention is particularly useful in a memory system further including at least one management module (MGT) connected to one or more memory matrix modules and to the data network to provide an interface between the memory matrix modules and the data network. The management module is connected to the memory matrix modules and other memory system modules by a LAN or data bus and by a power management bus. Generally, the management module contains a NIC connected to an internal system bus, a switch connected to the NIC, and a connection between the switch and the LAN or data bus.
Optionally, the management module further includes a second switch or bridge connecting the primary and the secondary internal system buses, and additional dedicated function processors each with their own ROM and RAM devices, a wireless network module, a security processor, and one or more expansion slots to connect alternate I/O or peripheral modules to the management module.
In one embodiment, the memory system further includes one or more non-volatile storage modules (NVSM) to provide backup of data stored in the memory matrix modules. Generally, the non-volatile storage module includes a predetermined combination of one or more magnetic, optical, and/or magnetic-optical disk drives. Preferably, the non-volatile storage module includes a number of hard disk drives. More preferably, the hard disk drives are connected in a RAID configuration to provide a desired storage capacity, data transfer rate, or redundancy. In one version of this embodiment, the hard disk drives are connected in a RAID Level 1 configuration to provide mirrored copies of data in the memory matrix. Alternatively, the hard disk drives may be connected in a RAID Level 0 configuration to reduce the time to backup data from the memory matrix. The non-volatile storage module also includes an I/O CPU, a non-volatile storage controller connected to the I/O CPU with data storage memory devices connected to the storage controller, a ROM device connected to the I/O CPU, the ROM device having stored therein an initial boot sequence to boot a non-volatile storage module configuration, a RAM device connected to the I/O CPU to provide a buffer memory to the I/O CPU, and a switch connected to the I/O CPU through a NIC, and through the network or data bus to other memory system modules and a number of data processing systems.
Optionally, the non-volatile storage module further includes a switch or bridge connecting the primary and secondary internal system buses, additional dedicated function processors each with their own ROM and RAM devices, a wireless network module, a security processor, and one or more expansion slots to connect alternate I/O or peripheral modules to the non-volatile storage module.
In one embodiment, the memory system may further include one or more off-line storage modules (OLSM) to provide a non-volatile backup of data stored in the memory matrix modules and non-volatile storage modules on a removable media. Generally, the off-line storage module includes a predetermined combination of one or more magnetic tape drives, removable hard disk drives, magnetic-optical disk drives, optical disk drives, or other removable storage technology, which provide off-line storage of data stored in the memory matrix module and/or the non-volatile storage module. In this embodiment, the management module is further configured to backup the memory matrix modules and the non-volatile storage module to the off-line storage module and its removable storage media. The off-line storage module generally includes an I/O CPU, an off-line storage controller connected to the I/O CPU and data storage memory devices connected to the memory controller. A ROM device having stored therein an initial boot sequence to boot a off-line storage module configuration is connected to the I/O CPU. A RAM device connected to the I/O CPU provides a buffer memory to the I/O CPU. The off-line storage module is further connected through an internal system bus, a NIC, a switch, and the LAN or data bus to other memory system modules and data processing systems. Optionally, the off-line storage module further includes a switch or bridge to connect the primary and secondary internal system buses, additional dedicated function processors each with their own ROM and RAM devices, a wireless network module, a security processor, and one or more expansion slots to connect alternate I/O or peripheral modules to the off-line storage module.
In another embodiment, the memory system includes an uninterruptible power supply (UPS). The UPS supplies power from an electrical power line to the other memory system modules, and in the event of an excessive fluctuation or interruption in power from the electrical power line, provides backup power from a battery. Preferably, the UPS is configured to transmit a signal over the power management bus to the management module on excessive fluctuation or interruption in power from the electrical power line, and the management module is configured to backup the memory matrix to the non-volatile storage module upon receiving the signal. More preferably, the management module is further configured to notify memory system users of the power failure and to perform a controlled shutdown of the memory system.
Upon restoration of power, the management module is further configured to restore the contents of the primary memory matrix from the most recent backup copy of the memory matrix stored in the non-volatile storage module, reactivate additional memory matrixes if previously configured as secondary backup memories, reactivate the non-volatile storage module as a secondary memory, and return the memory system to normal operating condition. If the non-volatile storage module is unavailable, the management module is further configured to restore the contents of the memory matrix directly from the most recent backup copy of the memory matrix stored in removable storage media in the off-line storage module.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a memory system having switched multi-channel network interfaces and real-time streaming backup. The memory system includes a memory matrix module and a non-volatile storage module capable of storing data therein, and a management module for coupling a data network to the memory matrix module via a primary network interface and to the non-volatile storage module via a secondary network interface. The management module is configured to enable the data network to access the memory matrix module during normal operation to provide a primary memory, to backup data to a secondary memory module, and to stream data from the secondary memory module to the non-volatile storage module to provide staged backup memory. Alternatively, data can be backed up directly from the primary memory to the non-volatile storage module in situations where the non-volatile storage module can accept data at a sufficiently fast rate from the primary memory, or where the data processing requirements of the primary memory permit backing up data at a rate that can be handled by the non-volatile storage module. Generally, the management module is further configured to detect failure or a non-operating condition of the primary memory, and to reconfigure the secondary network interface to enable the data network to access a secondary memory if the secondary memory is available, or to access the non-volatile storage module if the secondary memory is unavailable. Thus, the failover to the backup memory is completely transparent to a user of the data processing system. Examples of network interface standards that can be used include gigabit Ethernet, ten gigabit Ethernet, Fibre Channel-Arbitrated Loop (FC-AL), Firewire, Small Computer System Interface (SCSI), Advanced Technology Attachment (ATA), InfiniBand, HyperTransport, PCI-X, Direct Access File System (DAFS), IEEE 803.11, or Wireless Application Protocol (WAP).
In one embodiment, the management module is connected to the memory matrix via a number of network interfaces or data buses connected in parallel, the number of network interfaces or data buses configured to provide higher data transfer rates in normal operation and to provide access to the memory matrix at a reduced data transfer rate should one of the network interfaces or data buses fail.
In one aspect of the present invention, a memory system configured in a Solid State Disk (SSD) mode of operation is described. By Solid State Disk it is meant a system that provides basic data storage to and data retrieval from the memory system using one or more memory matrix modules in a configuration analogous to those of standard hard disk drives in a network storage system
In another aspect, a memory system configured in a caching mode is described. By caching mode it is meant a system that provides a temporary memory buffer to cache data reads, writes, and requests from a data network to a data storage system in order to reduce access times for frequently accessed data, and to improve storage system response to multiple data write requests.
In yet another aspect, a memory system configured in a virtual memory paging mode is described. By virtual memory paging it is meant a staged data overflow system that provides swapping of memory pages or predetermined sections of memory in the memory of a network-connected server or other network-connected data processing device out to a memory matrix in the event of a data overflow condition wherein the storage capacity of the server or data processing device is exceeded. The system also provides swapping of memory pages or predetermined sections of memory in the memory matrix out to a non-volatile storage system in the event of a data overflow condition wherein the storage capacity of the memory matrix is exceeded. The virtual memory pages or sections thereby stored in the non-volatile storage system are then read back into the memory matrix as they are needed, and the virtual memory pages or sections stored in the memory matrix are then read back into the memory of the network-connected server or data processing device as they are needed, wherein the memory matrix and the non-volatile storage system function as staged virtual extensions of the capacity of the memory in a network-connected server or data processing device, and the non-volatile storage system also functions as a virtual extension of the capacity of the memory matrix.
In another aspect, a memory system configured in a data encryption-decryption mode is described. By encryption-decryption mode it is meant a system that encrypts data and decrypts encrypted data transmitted over a data network on the fly, using one or more publicly known and well defined encryption standards, or one or more private customized encryption-decryption schemes. Data encryption enhances the security of files transmitted over a data network, whereby an encrypted file that falls into unauthorized hands remains undecipherable.
In yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to the management module""s ability to be administered in real time locally and remotely, and to perform real-time local and remote management of other management modules as well as one or more memory matrix modules coupled to the management module through a LAN, data network, or data bus. As described above, the memory matrix in the management module, in a fashion similar to the memory matrix contained in a memory matrix module, includes a number of memory devices, each capable of storing data, arranged in a number of banks, and a memory controller capable of accessing the memory devices connected to each of the banks. The memory matrix further includes a cache connected to the memory controller, the cache having stored therein a DAT adapted to describe files and directories of data stored in the memory devices. In accordance with the present invention, the memory controller is configured to provide local status reporting and management of the memory matrix independent of a data processing system connected to the management module, and remote status reporting and management of the memory matrix through a data network based on physical wire connections, such as a LAN, WAN, or the Internet, connected to the management module. Alternatively, remote status reporting and management of the management module can be accomplished through a wireless data network connection compatible with the management module""s wireless network module, and independent of any other physically connected data network. In addition to management functions related to the management module, the management module is configured to provide management capabilities for other management modules and memory matrix modules coupled to the management module through a data network or data bus, the data network or data bus based on either physical wire connections or wireless connections.
In one embodiment, the memory controller is configured to detect and correct errors in data transmitted to or stored in the memory devices using, for example, ECC or a Hamming code.
In another embodiment, the system is configured to defragment data stored in memory space defied by the memory devices. Preferably, the system is configured to perform the defragmentation in a way that is substantially transparent to users of the data processing system
In yet another embodiment, the system is configured to calculate statistics related to operation of the memory matrix and to provide the statistics to an administrator of the data processing system. The statistics can include, for example, information related to the available capacity of the memory matrix, throughput of data transferred between the memory matrix and the data processing system, or a rate at which memory matrix resources are being consumed.
In still another embodiment, the memory matrix module is part of a memory system that further includes a management module and a non-volatile storage module. The management module is configured to couple the memory matrix module to the data processing system to provide a primary memory, and to couple the non-volatile storage module to the memory matrix to provide a backup memory. Preferably, the memory controller and I/O CPU of the memory matrix module are configured to physically defragment, arrange, and optimize the data in the memory matrix prior to the data being written to the non-volatile storage module.
The advantages of a memory system of the present invention include:
(i) short data access times;
(ii) RAM block data manipulation and simultaneous parallel access capabilities resulting in fast data manipulation;
(iii) high reliability and data security;
(iv) modular, network-centric architecture that is readily expandable, scalable, and compatible with multiple network storage architectures such as NAS and SAN;
(v) real-time local and remote management that optimizes maintenance and backup operations while reducing overhead on a host server or data processing system; and
(vi) ability to be flexibly configured in different low level modes of operation, some of which can run concurrently, including SSD, caching, data encryption and decryption, and others.